Lazy Days
by JennaFloyd
Summary: Em um sábado tranquilo, Nico e Will decidem passar uma noite romântica em uma barraca. Pessíma em sumários, mas garanto que a história esta bem melhor.


Foi uma manhã preguiçosa de sábado, perfeita para não fazer nada. Não fazer nada. Um termo estranho para um semideus usar. Normalmente sempre tinha algo que tinha de ser feito. Tem sido um ano e meio desde o fim da guerra contra Gaia, e Will estava confiante de que nunca ia ter que lidar com ela de novo. Pelo menos, ele certamente esperava que sim. Imortais eram imprevisíveis e Gaia era muito poderosa e tinha aliados. Will decidiu não se aborrecer com esse fato. É só colocar em perspectiva o quanto as probabilidades estavam contra eles. Muitos deles não poderiam lidar com outra guerra. Seus dedos continuaram a traçar o percurso em volta de Nico. Eles estavam em uma barraca que os romanos não estavam usando. Sim, os romanos estavam visitando e, aparentemente, toda a legião precisava estar com Reyna e Frank quando eles chegaram. Eles tinham ficado na chalé de Hades, mas o que eles pretendiam fazer na noite anterior teria sido inadequado com Hazel há apenas um pé deles, do outro lado de sua cortina. Ela provavelmente teria tido um aneurisma. Nico se deslocou em seu sono, mas não despertou. Will quis saber o que ele estava sonhando. Esperava que fosse algo agradável. Depois de anos de pesadelos e visões, sonhos proféticos era algo que Nico não deveria ter com que se preocupar. Will podia ouvir alguns romanos se movimentar entre as barracas. Isso o trouxe de volta ao presente. A mudança sob as pontas dos dedos e maldições murmuradas mostrou a ele que Nico estava acordado.

"Bom dia para você também." O loiro diz, rindo.

"Eu posso dizer que ainda é cedo." Nico disse grogue, escavando nos cobertores, o rosto agora pressionado contra o peito de Will para bloquear a luz do sol através da aba da tenda.

"Não muito cedo. São 8:00."

"Você acorda com o sol. 08:00 é cedo para qualquer outra pessoa."

Will que não podia sentir o calor do rosto de Nico. O semideus mais jovem não estava corando. O loiro achava que ontem à noite tinha mudado algumas coisas. Ou isso, ou Nico estava cansado demais para corar. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de Nico, observando os fios da cor do chocolate escuro ao longo de seus dedos.

"Eu acho que isso é verdade. Filhos e filhas de Apollo geralmente acordam com o sol. Nós realmente queremos começar o dia vendo nosso pai. Isso é mais do que um monte de semideuses recebem." Will diz com uma risada suave.

Will massageia o couro cabeludo de Nico, correndo suavemente suas unhas através dos fios de cabelo escuro.

O moreno levantou a cabeça, o cabelo escuro caindo em seu rosto. Will escovou o cabelo para longe com uma mão suave, encontrando os olhos de Nico. O filho de Hades parecia ter olhos sem idade. Ele quase me sentia como se o semideus mais jovem estivesse olhando para sua alma. Talvez ele tivesse esse poder. Depois do que pareceu horas, Nico falou novamente.

"Obrigado por me dizer o que eu precisava ouvir todos esses meses. Que eu possa ter o desprezado e e fechado a porta em sua cara, em seguida, mas eu entendo agora. Sou um trabalho em progresso, mas eu vou deixar lentamente a dor ir embora."

"Um trabalho em progresso é melhor do que nenhum progresso."

O loiro pressiona um beijo nos cabelos do moreno.

"Além disso ... Sobre ontem à noite ..."

Nico não conseguiu terminar a frase. Suas bochechas coraram tão vermelho, que ele se parecia com um morango. Isso o loiro estava acostumado. Will sorriu e rola pra cima do moreno, certificando-se de que seu ninho de cobertores protegessem eficazmente o menor semideus no chão desconfortável da tenda. Ele descançou os braços de cada lado da cabeça de Nico, efetivamente o prendendo. Fios de chocolate caiam em torno da cabeça do filho de Hades.

"Mmm ... O que tem isso, Luz do Sol?"

"... Eu gostei. Estou feliz que você fosse o meu primeiro. E eu estaria contente se você fosse o único."

Will teve que corar um pouco com isso. Este foi seu primeiro relacionamento sério, também. Ele estava se perguntando como ele foi, mas Nico parecia contente, o que ajudou.

"Eu também, Luz do Sol. Eu gostei de ontem à noite, também."

A vergonha se dissipa do semideus mais jovem lentamente, substituído com arrepios. Seus dedos finos descansando sobre os lados de Will, deslizando por sua pele bronzeada lentamente para cima e para baixo. Um arrepio percorre o corpo do filho de Apollo. Memórias da noite passada vem à tona. Nico arqueando como um gato quando Will beijava o seu corpo. Macio, gemidos caindo de seus lábios enquanto o loiro o explorava. Respirações combinadas e suaves suspiros ecoavam em sua mente.

"Solace, você ainda está comigo?"

Will o encarou. Será que Nico estava pronto para mais uma rodada? Certamente, o filho de Hades estava dolorido ... Bons namorados perguntariam.

"Você acha que você iria querer fazer isso de novo?"

Nico ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de responder. Ele parecia meio envergonhado, meio excitado, o que produzia uma expressão estranha.

"Se você fosse devagar comigo, eu vou ficar bem. Eu sou feito de material mais resistente do que parece."

"É claro que você é, a Luz do Sol."

Nico franze a testa para o apelido, mas deixa passar. Will se inclina para um beijo, que Nico não hesita em devolver. Os lábios de Nico eram suaves; Will achava que ele nunca iria se cansar deles. O moreno vagamente cheirava aos doces de canela que tinha comido na noite passada. Depois de alguns minutos, eles se separam com um beijo suave de lábios.

"Por que não fazemos dessa vez um pouco diferente." O filho de Apolo sugere.

Ele se afasta de Nico, fazendo o ninho ficar mais confortável e juntando alguns cobertores e travesseiros, descansando contra ele, ele não está completamente confortável. O filho de Hades envolveu-se em um cobertor o que lembrou a Will que eles realmente não estavam vestidos depois de ontem à noite. Nico está centímetros mais perto do loiro em seu casulo de cobertores. Will acha que é a coisa mais adorável que ele já viu.

"Estava escuro pela primeira vez, o sol revela demais ..."

Havia um significado mais profundo para essas palavras, mas o semideus mais velho ignorou. Nico lentamente se estabeleceu no colo de Will, com uma perna de cada lado do quadril do loiro. O filho de Hades se contorceu um pouco para que o cobertor podesse dar-lhe um melhor movimento.

"Um pouco mais suave se contorcendo, Nico." Will disse com uma careta de dor.

"Desculpe .."

Nico morde o lábio superior, prendendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro. O cobertor cai em torno da cintura de Nico. As cicatrizes do ataque de Lycaon em Portugal ainda são visíveis em seus braços, mesmo depois de um ano. O filho de Apolo tenta esquecer isso, embora ele esperava que o lobisomem estivesse experimentando uma vida após a morte dolorosa. Nico inicia o beijo, desta vez, transformando-o em algo profundo e significativo. Will desliza as mãos pelas costas do semideus mais jovem. Um suspiro suave escapa dos lábios do moreno. Will quebra o beijo, Nico estava respirando um pouco pesado. Ele aperta os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro. Olhos azuis pousaram no pequeno frasco de loção que estava pousado na prateleira dentro da barraca a noite passada. Estava agora, felizmente, ao seu alcance. Ele pega a pote, enquanto Nico pega o fôlego.

"Ugh, essa loção é tão viscoso. Não é minha parte favorita."

O filho de Hades franziu adoravelmente o nariz com nojo. Will riu baixinho, beijando sua expressão à distância.

"É tudo o que há."

"Não significa que eu tenho que gostar disso."

O filho de Apolo distrai o moreno com beijos, deixando a loção de lado por agora. As mãos de Will lentamente deslizam pelas coxas de Nico, sentindo-a tremer levemente sob seu toque. O corpo de Nico estava corado de suas bochechas até seu peito. O loiro enterrompe o seu beijo, levando seus lábios para o do pescoço do moreno, maravilhado com a maciez da pele de Nico. Claro que ele tinha cicatrizes, mas o que não foi marcado com cicatrizes de cor prateada era suave. Will descansa os lábios contra o ombro de Nico, suas próximas palavras soaram um pouco abafadas.

"Você está confortável, Nico? Eu sei que essa posição é um pouco estranho."

"Eu estou bem, Solace".

O filho de Hades havia ficado ainda mais vermelho. Ele mexeu-se novamente, um suspiro suave escapou de seus lábios. Will sabia que Nico podia senti-lo. Sim, o beijo tinha o excitado. Um rubor cobre as próprias bochechas do loiro. Ele poderia dizer que o semideus mais jovem estava quase tão animado como ele estava. Will pegou o pote de loção novamente. Nico fez uma careta.

"Basta fazer esta parte rápido."

"Vou tentar."

Will pressiona um beijo no ombro de Nico enquanto ele passa um pouco de loção em sua mão. Os músculos do moreno ficam retraídos, provavelmente antecipando a loção viscosa.

"Hey, Luz do Sol, acalme-se. Não fique tenso, vai doer mais."

Will acalma Nico, observando seus músculos lentamente relaxarem. Ele garante que sua mão está lisa o suficiente antes de deslizar debaixo do cobertor. Uma corrente tranquila de ar vem da boca de Nico quando o primeiro dedo está dentro dele.

"Deuses, essa loção é nojento", Nico murmura através da respiração cada vez mais pesada.

Will abafa um riso contra o pescoço de Nico. O semideus mais novo poderia ser bonito, sem sequer tentar. Outro dedo efetivamente parou todas as reclamações. A mão livre do loiro desliza debaixo do cobertor, também. Ele passa as mãos ao longo da coxa e do quadril de Nico, apertando-os delicadamente de vez em quando. Seus dedos atigem um lugar bem profundo dentro de Nico, sua cabeça cai ligeiramente para trás, os olhos vibrando. Will sabia que ele podia ver Nico fazer algo como isto todos os dias para o resto de sua vida. Ele queria isso.

"Mmffff ..."

O filho de Hades tem que abafar um gemido no cabelo do filho de Apollo, suas mãos atirando reflexivamente, agarrando um dos cobertores na pilha usada para apoiar o loiro. Bem, certamente sabia o que seus dedos tinham acabado de entrar em contato. Até agora, o loiro estava doendo por alívio. Assistir Nico montar seus dedos não estava ajudando a situação, também. Engolindo em seco, ele levanta o rosto do ombro do moreno.

"Como está se sentindo, Luz do Sol?"

"G-Guh ..." O filho de Hades respira fundo e tenta recuperar a sua linha de pensamento.

"Bom... realmente bom, na verdade. Sinto que está esticado o suficiente, eu não aguento mais esta viscoso loção gordurosa."

Nico provavelmente estava certo sobre o sentimento de estar esticado o suficiente, não foi há muito tempo atrás eles estavam na mesma situação. Will ri, retirando lentamente os dedos do corpo magro de seu namorado.

"Você sabe que eu tenho que usar a loção mim mesmo? Fiz isso ontem à noite."

"Eu sei, eu sei."

Outra careta.

"Uma vez que você está dentro de mim, ela não parece tão viscoso. Dedos são diferentes." Nico diz.

Will acena e pega o pote novamente, apertando um pouco mais em sua mão. Ele geme quando a mão entra em contato consigo mesmo. O loiro faz isso rapidamente para que ele não termine antes mesmo de começar. Nico assiste cada movimento seu, o lábio inferior sugado entre os dentes. Will sente-se contorcer deliciosamente do nos lençois. Ele descansa ambas as mãos nos quadris de Nico, mas não antes de limpar a loção fora deles.

"Sinto muito, não temos nenhum preservativo. Usei o único que eu tinha em mim na noite passada."

Nico balança a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem, Solace. Isto não foi planejado."

O moreno levanta-se sobre os joelhos quando Will se posiciona, afundando lentamente nas coxas do loiro. Dois suspiros de prazer saem de seus lábios. Estar dentro do filho de Hades faz ele se sentiu incrível, nada no mundo poderia corresponder a esse sentimento. Nico é o primeiro a se mover. Balançando lentamente, o semideus mais jovem se acostuma com esta posição. Claro que ele estava fazendo um pouco mais o trabalho, mas pouco importava. Will coloca suas mãos quadris nos de Nico. Ele coloca os dois pés apoiados no chão, dobrando as pernas na altura dos joelhos. Isso lhe dá um bom impulso para realmente se mover dentro de Nico. Sons suaves escapam dos lábios do moreno. Sua mente era um curto-circuito, o balanço de seus quadris se aceleram. Um calor se instala em seu estômago e seus sentidos estão zumbindo com a necessidade. Will não está muito melhor, os seus olhos se fecharam quando as maravilhosas sensações percorreram seu corpo. Ambos estavam se aproximando do topo rapidamente. Nem tentaram diminuir os movimentos para fazer isso durar. Tudo parecia maravilhoso demais. O último pensamento consciente que Nico teve antes de chegar ao topo é o quanto ele ama Will e nunca quer deixá-lo ir. Junto com seus pensamentos estilhaçando como vidro, o calor em rajadas dno estômago de Nico, um gemido forte escapar de seus lábios. Will não fica muito atrás, sua a cabeça cai em volta de uma pilha de cobertores, o calor no estômago deixando-o como uma corrida. O filho de Apolo consegue retirar do corpo de Nico antes de ele chegar ao limite, apenas vagamente lembrando que eles estavam sem camisinha. O filho de Hades cai contra o peito de seu namorado. Eles ali ofegantes por um tempo, tentando recuperar a respiração e esperano que os seus pensamentos racionais retornassem.

Ambos os meninos aproveitaam o sossego, enrolados debaixo dos cobertores juntos. Will tinha limpado os dois e ele sentiu-se deliciosamente quente. Nico estava enrolado contra seu peito, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. O sol do meio da manhã está filtrado através da aba da tenda, o canto dos pássaros nas árvores vizinhas que circundam o lago. Will tinha feito Nico corar e resmungar como um gato afogado novamente com outro elogio sobre o quão bonito ele era. Will achava adorável.

"Minha vida era boa antes, mas ficou vinte vezes melhor quando você concordou em ser meu namorado."

"Certamente sua vida foi grande antes de me conhecer. Nós não nos demos exatamente bem no começo."

"Isso foi perto de um comentário auto-depreciativo, não vou aturar nada disso. Não me importa sobre como éramos quando nos conhecemos, olha onde estamos agora."

Nico revira os olhos e Will ri, beijando a testa do moreno. Eles haviam percorrido um longo caminho juntos. Esperavam que haveria mais dias preguiçosos como este no futuro.


End file.
